Lust,Lies&Betrayal
by princess-of-wushu
Summary: Sora is stuck in her father's carved out perfect life for her, she has her best-friend Tai who is always there for midnight happenings and passionate life. But when Sora accidently finds Matt on a drunken night get out, everything changes for her. She finds her self craving his world and his love. But she can't make her self completely forget Tai, or fully commit to Matt's world
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! Ok, I will warn you, I feel the first 2 chapters start off a bit slow but come the 3rd one I'm really enjoying how this is laying out. I wanted to do a story for all the taiora fans and of course I couldn't do that with out Matt coming in and possibly messing the whole thing up without even trying :) Please R&R but don't hate too badly lol As always "Happy reading!"

* * *

"**Lust, lies, and betrayal**"

**Tai's P.O.V**

I lay there playing with her auburn colored hair and gently caressing her arms as the sun light fluttered in through the window. I leaned in closer and kissed her neck. She always smelled so sweetly of strawberries. I moved a piece of her hair so I could reach further down, I slowly kissed my way to her lips. Sora started to stir and opened her eyes, looking right into mine. Electricity shot through my body when she smiled. I took my arms and pulled her on top of me. Then I grabbed her face and pulled it to mine, where our lips met. It never took long, her hands where quickly tangled in my hair and mine where holding her in place. I whispered into her ear "You ready Sky?"

As if on cue she leaned closer and started nibbling on my ear. I quickly slid into her and felt her tighten around me.

Sora shoved the pillows out from under me and I went flat on my back. She sat straight up and started to ride me. Smiling, I took my hands and ran them up her body. I slowly sat up and brought her closer to me, so our lips could meet again. Her mouth opened and our tongues began to dance with each other. Sora wrapped her legs around me and I slowly slid her on her back. Her auburn hair fell onto her shoulders, curled still from the night before. I came down and sucked on her nipples. Letting my hands go down between her legs, I felt her squirm and start to moan. Smiling, I went down to finish the job. As she began to scream, I slid back into her and started to rock her. I lent forward and started to suck on her neck. I felt her nails dig into my back which just made me go faster. Moments later, we were both laying on our backs slightly panting. I rolled to look at her, seeing the smile spread across her face made my whole day.

**Sora's P.o.V**

Damn, like always, Tai knew how to wake me up from a long night. We were in a hotel again from one of my father's extravagant parties last night and somehow like always, Tai and I ended up in bed together.

I turned on my side and pulled the sheet up to cover my bare body, not that it mattered but it still made me feel better.

"Tai, what the hell are we doing?

"I think it's kind of obvious what where doing"

"Not that, I meant tonight, anything special?"

Tai flipped back onto his back and moaned. "Do I need to answer? You know there's a Ball tonight and you and I have to be front and center, like always."

"Damn it. Can't we ever have one day that isn't already planned out." I sat up and stood from the bed letting the sheet drop. "I'm going to shower, try to wash off the remains of last night's binge away."

Tai got up and walked over to me, where he pulled me in close. "Hey, don't be so upset. Where going to be fine babe." He kissed the top of my head and pulled me out in front of him. "Besides, you need to go get your sexy ass in there and shower, before I leave another mark on you." Tai winked as he finished speaking.

Panic ran through my body. "What?" I quickly ran into the hotel bathroom and looked in the mirror, Sure enough. There bright and loud was a brand new hickey, which would be hard as hell to cover tonight. "Damn you Tai, I thought you said you had learned to control yourself?"

Tai appeared in the door way bouncing on one leg as he tried to put his Abercrombie sweats on. "Hey, maybe if somebody wasn't a little risky and slept with guys out of hatred towards her father you wouldn't have one."

"That's not fair, I only sleep with you, thanks. If anybody in this room is, that title would go to you. You slept with like 5 different women when we went to California."

"Good point, but I don't do it out of hatred. I do it because I don't give a damn Sky."

"I know you don't. But I'm going to shower. "

"Alright I'm going down to get us some breakfast, I'm starving."

"Wait, you're not going down there like that are you? Can't you just order room service or something?"

"Once again, don't give a damn." With that Tai walked out of our room without even wearing a shirt, that boy was determined to give us a bad rep.

Sighing I jumped into the shower and let it wash away the remains of my rather eventful night. I couldn't remember much. I do know that I finished the bottle of wine at our table and then hit the bar for shots after my father retreated to his room.

I slid down the shower wall and lifted my face up to the water. I don't know why I did what I do. I had started hooking up with Tai a few months back, Not that I mined that anymore, I would be stupid if I didn't end up with him. He was everything any woman would want. He was tall, tanned, smart and had one hell of a body. Just seeing his bare chest made me go crazy. Looking back at my life, it's been crazy. I have everything any girl could ever dream of and want. My best-friend was currently downstairs getting food and we now did that friends with benefits stuff. I was scared at first that it would ruin our friendship, but weirdly enough it's stronger now. I just felt trapped in my father's life. He was the leading Governor and any wrong step would land me on the covers of magazines. Tai's father was also in the campaign. Our fathers actually worked together, we were always together, because of them. I just guess what I missed most was freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

** "Lust, lies and Betrayal"**

**Chapter 2**

**Sora's p.o.v**

I clung tightly onto Tai's arm as we walked down the stairs. Cameras where flashing and people were everywhere. My stomach was in knots like it normally was at this big of a gathering. Thanks to my awesome stylist, I was able to have a look that would cover the effects of my night life. Tai looked at me and smiled as we made it to the bottom. Tai put his arm around my waist and guided me down the hall and into the ball room. Tonight was a formal ball to raise money for those who couldn't afford healthcare, that had chronic and life threating disease.

Tai found our table and pulled my chair out. I gracefully sat down and took a deep breath. Tai took his seat and automatically grabbed my hand and laced fingers with me. He knew my nerves where always sky high at these events. I normally had a speech and tonight the both of us where to speak together before the dancing began. It was scary, my dress was slit to my thigh and blood red, it was a halter that clung in all the right places and was rather form fitting at the top. My hair was pin needle straight and hung to the middle of my back. Shacking I looked up at Tai and tried to relax.

"Hey, want me to go get the drinks?"

"Yes, I could use one please."

Tai smiled and leaned over and kissed my cheek before he left to get our drinks. I spotted our parents across the way. I gave Tai's mother so much credit. She always looked so damn elegant and held together, it seemed like this life was made just for her and it never went wrong. The same used to be for my mother too.

"Here beautiful. I got you a sex on the beach. Figured you could use something light to start the night off. "

"Thanks, you know me so well." I winked at Tai as he sat down. He took his hand and slid it under the table and found the slit in my dress. I nearly spit my drink from my mouth when I felt his fingers gently massage me for a second before bringing his hand back up to the table. He leaned over and spoke softly into my ear.

"I know you better than anybody in this room, and I think you like it."

I felt my face blush red and my heart start to race as my father walked towards our table. "Hey kiddos, you all ready for this?"

I felt myself choke up and quickly recovered. "Yeah Daddy, our speech is already. I can't wait to get this evening moving along." I heard Tai mumble under his breath "Me either"

My dad clapped his hands together and spoke. "Great, I'm so proud of you and how much you look like your mother tonight, is just stunning."

I seen the pain in my father's eyes before he spoke again. "I love you sweetie, but I must be off to go and let them know we are ready for the evening to officially begin."

I quickly turned on Tai. "You are horrible!"

"I am not. We have a wall behind us, the tables are covered in hundreds of yards of fabric and everybody here is too busy caring about the money and who people are wearing to this thing."

I couldn't help but laugh, Tai put up with these things better than I did, but the way people reacted over clothing and simple things like that, drove him crazy, most of the time. But Before I knew it my dad was on the stage giving his speech, and Tai and I were being ushered off to the back stage to be introduced again.

"Babe, how late you wanna stay here before we leave and retreat to the hotel?"

"I guess midnight or a little after. I really don't care if we leave right after the opening dance to be honest." I was feeling the vomit rise into my throat, I knew one day I would end up losing it before a public speech. Tai seemed to notice like he always did and grabbed my hand again. He then pulled me closer and kissed my lips briefly.

"We have a short speech, a quick dance and then it's just the two of us, ok?"

"I know, I can't wait." Tai smiled and quickly kissed me again. Before our names where announced and we were being led on stage.

I took center stage and began to speak. "Hello everyone, as you all know this is a very important foundation to my family and Taichi's. We hold it very close to our hearts and thank you all for being here."

Tai stepped up and began his part. "As you all are aware, tonight marks the 2nd anniversary of 's passing with her brave battle from cancer."

I took a deep breath before speaking again. "Everyone is aware that my mother believed very strongly in helping those that couldn't afford the care that was given to her." I felt the tears begin to swell in my eyes as the words left my mouth. I felt Tai wrap his arm around me and finish.

"So, with that being said we are furthering her wish and granting those in need, the care they deserve and desperately need. Let us not continue to dwell in the sadness that her passing brings us, but look at the blessings and legacy she left behind for us. Thank you all for being here tonight, and let this evening begin"

I didn't even have time to wipe the tears from my eyes as Tai and I where both grabbed and ushered towards the dance floor to begin the evening of dancing.

I heard the music begin to sift through my ears and felt Tai grab my waist and hand as we twirled to the center of the floor. Some classical waltz was our dance, as this was a very formal evening no verse filled music would be heard tonight. Tai spun me about and then dipped me to the floor, I heard people applaud and the flash of camera's nearly made me dizzy. I felt the cold draft up my leg from the split in my gown. As Tai and I ended our dance, other couples started to enter the dance floor. Before we could be seated again, we were stopped for photos. I stood in front of Tai with his arms around my waist, and then the classy one of me in a chair which showed off my daring split and Tai behind me.

I took a deep breath and looked at Tai. "It's over"

We sat back at our table that now had our dinner at it and a bottle of champagne. Tai looked me over and then leaned over. "You're going to be all over the tabloids tomorrow Sky, you and that sexy red dress will be all the talk."

"I can't wait"

"**Five hours later"**

I heard my voice ranging higher and higher with every drink I took. I had left the event and went back to hotel with Tai, where I changed from that annoying gown and put some shorts and an oversized green cheetah top with some black flats on. I told Tai I needed some time to my self and that I would be back later. I walked the streets of New York until I found an old pub that seemed comforting enough. And here I sat.

I heard a soft yet deep voice speak to me. "Mind if I join you? You seem like you could use the company"

I turned and looked into the face of someone who took my breath away. He had piercing blue eyes and a crazy blond hair style that I couldn't explain. I laughed and agreed. "Sure, I wouldn't mind company."

I called the bar tender back over and ordered two shots of whiskey and a few beers.

The guy turned to me and spoke. "So, what brings a pretty girl like you down into the Bronx of New York?"

"To be honest, I'm escaping my life at the moment. Today, well yesterday actually was the 2nd anniversary of my mom's passing."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's cool. I can handle it." I ran my hand through my hair nervously. I didn't know what it was about him, but he made me nervous and intrigued at the same time. I kind of liked it. I don't know how long we sat there, it had to be a few hours. We had moved closer and closer to each other.

"Damn, I've never seen a girl hold that much liquor and still hold her own."

"Baby, that's because I'm a woman. I'm no new player at this." I winked and grabbed his hand. So, do you have a girlfriend?"

He laughed but then answered me. "No, and I was about to ask you the same question"

"You were going to ask if I had a girlfriend."

His face turned red and he sort of laughed again. "No, I meant boyfriend"

"Well, in that case you're lucky, I'm a free girl. I raised my eyebrow, as if waiting for him to ask what I knew he wanted too.

"So, this is odd, but would you like to come back to my place? It's right around the corner?"

I jumped up from my bar stool and grabbed his hands. "I didn't think you would ever ask handsome!"

The night air was rather chilly, He took his hoodie and wrapped it around me. "There, don't need you getting cold."

"Thanks, whatever your name is. Oh I feel awful I didn't even ask you!"

"It's ok, I didn't ask you either. But it's Matt."

"Matt, huh? I like it. Mines Sora."

"That's really pretty, Sora. Well here we are. Please don't mind my place, it's a little trashed at the moment."

"Oh I don't mind at all." I would never speak it out loud but seeing a messy place was almost like a treat for me. Sick, I know.

We walked up into his apartment, right away he went to be a gentlemen and lead me into the living room. I grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Hey, I don't think so." I tossed my purse on the floor along with his hoodie and grabbed his face and kissed him. I think he was in shock, but I knew what his body craved and it wasn't watching friends re-runs on nick at night. He broke our kiss very quickly just to reply. "Damn, I think I love you"

The next thing I knew my back was against the wall and my legs where wrapped around his waist. I opened my mouth to invite him in. I felt his tongue wrestle around with mine. I took my hand and let it wonder down to his pants where I undid the button to his jeans. Moments later our bodies fell onto his bed. I felt his hands undo my bra, I quickly sat up and removed my top layers exposing my bare breasts to him. He shoved me back down on the bed and started kissing my neck, where he made his way down to my breasts and sucked on them. I pulled at his shirt and made him remove it. When he sat up and pulled it off, I nearly gasped. He had a toned, fit and sexy body. I smiled and tackled him down. Kissing his chest down to his pants, where I slid them off his body along with his boxers. Revealing his erected penis. I went down on him, I felt him moan and run his hands through my hair. I went up and down until he was nearly ready. He shoved me off and onto my back where he pulled off my shorts, revealing my black lacy thong. He smiled and then took it off with his teeth. I bent my knees and spread my legs. I felt him start kissing my thighs and rubbing them. Slowly he worked his way onto my clit. I felt his lips slightly suck on it and then lick, He had me screaming before I knew it. Slowly he eased his self into me. I wrapped my legs around him and dug my nails into his back. I started kissing at his neck as he started going faster and faster. I felt the moans and slight yells escape my lips. I felt him nibble at my breast and then back to my lips. He would go faster and then slower, until it was done.

I lay wrapped in his strong arms, listening to his heartbeat. I looked up into his piercing blue eyes and smiled. The only thing I could remember saying before passing out was "Best sex ever"


	3. Chapter 3

** AN: **Ok, This is so far my favorite chapter because I feel like more of Sora's personality is coming through and there is more of a feel to the story its self. I can't wait to begin chapter 4 and let you guys into Tai and Matt's version of what's to come. Please R&R and don't be afraid to let me know what you would like to see, I'm open to ideas :) As always "Happy reading" and Enjoy!

* * *

** Lust, lies and Betrayal**

**Chapter 3**

**Sora's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to the annoying sunlight that was beating down on my face and instantly felt the pounding headache that would for no doubt be my friend for the rest of the day. As my eyes un- blurred I started to take in my surroundings. It was a small room with dark blue paint on the walls, a guitar stood in the corner near the dresser and then I heard the faint sound of someone snoring next to me. My heart started to race, oh God. Please, please don't be a forty year old beer gutted ugly man! I slowly rolled over and to my relief there lay a gorgeous man with blond hair. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. And to my surprise caused him to awaken.

"Oh good morning beautiful, I see your finally up. I got up earlier to use the bathroom and you were still passed out." I watched as he slowly sat up and stretched, causing the blankets to shift down lower. I felt my face redden as I peeked over, yup he was very much still naked. Oh boy, my heart was racing again. What had I done? Where the hell was I? And more importantly who was this guy?

I pulled the sheet up around my chest as I sat up, realizing like a dumb ass that I was naked too. He looked over at me and I locked eyes with him. All of a sudden I didn't care I was naked, this guy had the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen and, he was gorgeous. I felt kind of ashamed as I opened my mouth to speak finally. "Umm, I feel stupid saying this but I really can't remember much from last night, I must have drank way too much and blacked out."

"That's ok, I'm used to it. But if it makes you feel better, I remember and you my lady are damn good in bed."

"Thanks"

"And I'm sure you can't remember so, my names Yamato, but you can call me Matt." I watched as he got up and pulled on a pair of tight jeans and then he gathered and tossed me my clothes. "I'll step out for a moment."

After he left, I quickly shot up and pulled on my clothes. Looking on top of his dresser I seen a comb and quickly ran it through my hair. Moments later I heard a knock on the bedroom door and it cracked open. "Safe?"

"Yeah come on in." He walked in reading the paper, he must not have noticed the front page, because there front and center was Tai and I's picture. And of course they chose the one with the split showing. Matt walked over and sat down next to me. Folding the paper and laying it down on the floor I was able to read the title of the front page. "Daring in red, America's IT couple please thousands" I felt anger rise in my body, it always pissed me off when they claimed Tai and I as a couple. I looked at Matt as his eyes followed what I was looking at.

"Wait a second" He grabbed up the paper and studied the picture and then looked at me.

"Oh my god, you're the governors daughter!"

I felt the lump in my throat form. "Yes I am, is that a problem?"

Out of nowhere he started to laugh. "This is just too good."

"What?"

He looked at me and smiled. "You're the governor's daughter by day and a lady of the night come evening. I wonder what dear old daddy would say."

I quickly stood up and felt upset. "So, just because I got out last night and slept with you, you want to ruin my reputation?"

He stood up and faced me. "I never said I would ruin your reputation, I'm not that kind of guy. In fact, I'm an open book."

Relief ran through me once more for that day. "Well, thank you then."

"No problem." I watched as he walked over to his dresser and opened the drawers and pulled out several small baggies. I walked up to him. "What's that?"

He raised his eyebrows and spoke. "What, pampered princess never seen weed before?"

That did it. I was freaking out. "Oh my God! You smoke weed!"

"Nope, personally I don't really care for the stuff. I just sell it. I have a brother to take care of and minimum wage jobs don't always cover those costs."

"Jesus Christ, I gotta go. Where's the nearest bus or taxi station?"

"Would you calm down? No one's going to see you with this stuff and besides, let me give you a ride back. Where are you staying?"

"That's ok, I found my way here I'll find my way back."

Matt put his hands on me and pulled me close to him. I could smell his cologne and how amazing he smelled. He made me want to cave and not even be mad. "Sora, your fine here. This place is safe, trust me. I wouldn't live here if it wasn't."

The next thing I knew his lips where on mine and we were kissing. I melted into his arms and wrapped my own around him. We stood there for several moments before he broke our kiss. I felt dazed. Anytime I had ever kissed Tai it didn't feel like that.

"Now, let me give you a ride please?"

I managed the quickest feeble reply. "Ok"

His face lit up and a huge smile spread across his face. "Great, where do you need to go ma'am?"

"Umm, the Hilton."

"Nice, your people can party." He grabbed my hand and walked me out of his room. I looked at the walls and there were only a handful of pictures. The one had to be the brother he spoke of. "Where is your brother?"

"Oh T.k? He's at a friend's house for a couple of days. He knows how I need to make extra money, and I prefer it if he's not here when I do it.

"That's nice I guess. If you don't mind me asking, why do you take care of him, can't your parents?"

Matt looked down at the floor and then replied. They died years ago when we were both younger. We were placed in foster care for a while, until I got emancipated and was able to care for us on my own. "

"I'm really sorry Matt." I walked up to him and touched his arm.

"Hey, it's alright and I remember you saying you lost your mother too, right?"

"Yes, she passed away 2 years ago due to cancer."

"Well then you understand just how hard it is at times without her. Now just imagine both and having no family. It sucks."

I felt sympathy, pain and something else. I knew this wasn't just going to end as a one night stand. I didn't want it too. Matt was the first person I had connected with in a long time and I hardly knew him.

Moments later we stood outside and he was placing a helmet on my head and making sure it was secure. "Now, just climb up and hold on to me tight ok?"

"Yeah, I got it." I wouldn't lie, I was scared shitless right now. I had never been on a motorcycle before and here I was about to ride one with someone I barely knew. Matt got on and started it, I wrapped my arms around him tightly and closed my eyes. Before I knew it we were off and flying through the streets of New York. I felt my hair blowing out behind me, I opened my eyes and couldn't believe how everything looked. This was actually amazing. And I felt safe, completely safe with him. We stopped outside the hotel. Matt helped me off and steadied me on my feet.

I looked up into his beautiful eyes and smiled. "Thank you, for a really great time"

"No, problem. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"I uh, here take my number. Get ahold of me sometime." I slid the piece of paper into his hand that I had wrote down before we left his place and quickly stood on my tippy toes to reach his lips. He wrapped his arms around me once more and embraced our kiss. It felt so bitter sweet and broken way too quickly. Before I knew it, he was on his bike and gone. I was left standing on the steps to the Hilton hotel and wondering if I would ever see him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A:N** Hey everybody! Just wanted to give a quick shout out to MissMurder1221,and koumi-locc for reviewing my story. Also the guest, although I don'tknow who you are, The support is awesome and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I know it's a little rough but I promise things will get better next time, just one of those needed chapters for progression. Thanks again and as always "Happy reading!""

* * *

** "Lust, Lies and Betrayal"**

** Chapter 4**

**Matt's p.o.v**

I sat in my chair, guitar propped against my knee and was re-reading Sora's number for the hundredth time when my brother walked up and moaned. "Oh my God, just call her bro. You're never going to know if you don't try, besides either your brain has it memorized by now or the ink is going to give out soon" Takeru took a seat next to me and popped open a can of pop, taking a swig.

"I would, but our worlds don't mix and that night was a freak accident"

He rolled his eyes at me and replied "If you say so. But what time does the show start again?"

"8pm sharp and don't be late"

"I wont be, oh hey can Emma come too?"

"Yeah, she staying over?"

"Yeah"

"alright well, I'm going to head out,to help the guys set up for the show. Be safe, and on time kiddo."

"I will"

I grabbed my guitar and put it in its case,as I was walking out the door T.k yelled after me. "Call her!"

It was probably a good 3 hours later, almost 7:50pm. The place was actually getting packed, I was shocked, turn outs this good where becoming pretty rare. I heard T.k and Emma walk in. I smiled, T.k was holding her hand and she was smiling ear to ear. I was glad they had each other.

"What's up kiddies?" Emma's sweet voice chimed in. "Just came to wish you best of luck"

T.k laughed "Yeah, and to tell you not to fall on your face and make sure you get paid this time."

"I get the subtle hint T.k, now take Emma and go."

Moments later, I was standing in front of the microphone, lights dimmed and song list taped down by my feet. I took a few fast breaths and the curtains opened and we began to play.

"Hey everybody!" I slid my fingers across the chords on my guitar and began to sing along to the beat. The chorus filled my ears and the crowd cheered and sang along loudly

**Natalie ‒ she ran away with all my money  
And she did it for fun  
Natalie ‒ she's probably out there thinking it's funny  
Telling everyone  
Well, I'm digging a ditch  
For this gold-digging bitch  
Watch out ‒ she's quick  
Look out for a pretty little thing named  
Natalie ‒ if you see her tell her I'm coming  
She better run **

I looked out into the crowed and my heart skipped a beat. There standing by the bar was Sora, and she was looking straight up at me.

**Sora's P.O.V**

Mimi and I walked further into the pub, the place was packed and some band was playing here tonight. I paid them no mind. I was on a mission. I walked up to the bar and ordered two shots. The bartender handed me our drinks and we took them instantly. I laughed to myself as the girl looked at my best friend Mimi with envy. Of course where I liked to keep it low profile, Mimi never did. Her hair was dark brown with bright pink highlights and in big bouncy curls, She whore a black form fitting dress, that showed a ton of cleavage, with 6 inch heels and super tan. Yeah, I guess she would make any girl envious cause she made it all look good and no where near tacky.

"Sora, how the hell did you end up here? And hooking up with a complete hottie?"

I was so busy looking around, I hardly heard her, but I managed a feeble reply "I dunno, I was drunk ok?"

"Damn, who ever is singing sounds amazing, and he's hot. Sora forget mystery boy and look at that one!"

I finally turned to glance up at the stage and couldn't believe who I saw. My heart started to race and a huge smile spread across my face. I leaned over as his chorus ended and the next verse began. "Mimi, that's him. That's Matt!"

"Sweet mother of God, no wonder you wanted to hunt his ass down"

Mimi and I ordered more drinks and worked our way closer to the stage. I couldn't help but smile the entire time. He made me get those butterflies in my stomach when he kept looking at me smiling.

Regardless of the amazing show, the night still seemed to drag on until I could talk to him again. As the crowd poured out, I made my way to him. He smiled and stretched out his hand to help me onto the stage.

"So, what do I owe a second visit from the governor's daughter?"

"An explanation for why you never called me"

Before he could answer I heard a younger voice speak up and answer. "I'll tell you why, his ass was to big a chicken, and you must be Sora. I'm T.k, the younger brother."

"Nice to meet you T.k" I turned and faced Matt again. "To chicken huh? Guess you'll have to make it up to me then, What are your plans the for the rest of the night?"

"Nothing, I'm free . Would you like to come over and have a drink with me?"

I blushed and then glanced at Mimi. Who was already to busy mingling with her boy toy Izzy or I guess I could say eating his face in public, She was sitting on the bar, holding onto him making out. I quickly turned back to Matt and spoke. "I would love too"

Before I knew it, we had left the pub and I was out of my clothes and into Matt's, cuddled with him on his bed drinking a bottle of wine that I purchased on the way back. I had my head propped against his chest and his arms where wrapped around me. We had been like that for a couple of hours now and I felt so relaxed.

"I'm really glad you showed up tonight beautiful."

I looked up into his cerulean blue eyes and smiled "Me too" He bent over and kissed my lips briefly

"So, why didn't you call me?"

"To be honest, I was scared, and I feel like I don't belong in your world. It's so different from mine."

"That's ridiculous, I would give anything to be considered normal like you Matt. That night I spent with you was amazing and I haven't felt this way with anyone, well ever."

"But why me? Don't you have everything with that brown haired guy always on the tabloids with you?"

I frowned. "You mean Tai? He's my best-friend and we are sort of forced in it together. Our fathers work together in the campaign. And you, because you understand me, your relaxed and I feel so comfortable with you."

Matt looked away for a moment and then back down at me. He took his hands and cupped my face. I just don't wanna hurt you. Your beautiful and you don't belong with someone like me"

I sat my glass of wine down and crawled upon him, a leg on each side and put my arms around his neck. "Then don't, let me fit into your world. Give us a chance then, please?"

He studied my eyes for a moment and let his smile that I had already grown to love spread across his face and answered me. "Is this your way of asking me out?"

"Yes, so what's your reply?"

"I guess when someone pitches a case that good, I'll have to say yes."

Butterflies spread throughout my entire body and then electricity shot threw me when he grabbed me and pulled me down onto his chest and kissed me. Somewhere in between stories of our childhood, a tickling match and a bottle of wine gone. We ended up sleeping together again. This time, I wasn't completely wasted and could remember every last bit of it, even down to falling asleep wrapped in his strong arms again.

**Tai's P.O.V**

I sat at the table drinking my coffee and reading over the paper. I had already showered and dressed for the press interview today. Sora had promised me she wouldn't be late, she was off to find someone last night. I just had this feeling after that hook up she had in the Bronx it couldn't end good. My thoughts where interrupted though as I heard Mimi's heels across the breakfast room floor.

"Good morning Tai. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, hey do you know who Sky I mean Sora stayed with last night?" I watched Mimi's face light up and a huge smile spread across her face. "Do I ever"

I looked at her with my eyebrows raised and the anticipation growing.

"But I don't think I should spill that can of beans. She'll tell you when she's ready, but I do happen to have this flyer." Mimi handed me the paper winking before hoping onto the counter and crossing her legs. I looked down at the flyer to see a tall blonde headed guy leaning against a wall with a logo above his head. "Matt Ishida and the teenage wolves" I rolled my eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me? This is even worse than that chick I hooked up with in Ohio!"

Mimi frowned at me before replying. "For your information Tai, I was the girl in Ohio, so get your facts straight and actually he's seems really nice. You should give him a chance."

"Oh Sorry, I meant Florida Mimi. And You've met him?"

"Man wore, but yes, last night." Mimi sipped her coffee and I felt something stir inside of me, I crinkled up the paper and tossed it in the waste bin. "Whatever, I give it a week"

"Jealousy isn't a good color for you" I stood from my chair and looked at Mimi. "I'm not jealous Mimi. Sora and I go way to far back for any thing to come in between our friendship like jealousy"

"Well if that's the case, then I guess you should have asked her awhile ago, cause she really likes him"

Before I could answer I heard Sora's familiar laugh and footsteps walking in through the side entrance. I turned just in time to see Sora walk into the room holding Matt's hand and smiling. I felt as though I had been hit in the face with a brick and anger seemed to rise in me. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Hey guys, Tai, I would like you to meet Matt."

Matt stepped forward and out stretched his hand towards me. "Hello, I'm Matt and you must be Tai"

I grabbed his hand and shook it. "That's me" I felt like time froze for a second and a silent battle was going on between us. Both our grips where firm and if it hadn't been for Sora's sweet smile I'm sure I would have broke his hand.

* * *

**A:N** The song Matt is singing is "Natalie" by Bruno Mars. I found it kind of fitting for him in this story. But Please review and let me know what you all think. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A:N** Hey everyone! Here is chapter 5, Matt and Sora's relationship is blooming, along with Tai's anger. :) A huge thank you to the following for reviewing and support.

**koumi-loc**

**missmurder1221**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**guest**

You guys always inspire me and make me wanna write better. As always "Happy Reading" More soon!

* * *

** Lust, Lies and Betrayal**

** Chapter 5**

**Sora's P.O.V**

"You look great!" Sora chimed as Matt stood in front of a 3 way mirror, while a seamstress finished his in takes. "Sora, is this really necessary. I could have gone to Kohls or JcPenny and got the same thing, for a lot less. I mean I really don't need to be wearing Gucci"

I looked at Matt and smiled. "Please don't worry about it, this is really no big deal. On top of all my father does, my mother was a VP for Gucci, so I have a huge account with them"

The seamstress bowed and then turned to face Sora. "Ms. Takenouchi, Mr. Ishida's measurements are all taken, and his tux will be ready by tomorrow morning, please tell your father I said hello"

"Thank you Aledra, and I will." Aledra walked out closing the door to the private dressing room behind her. Sora sat on the bench, while Matt began to change into his street clothes.

I began typing something into my planner when something caught my eye. I stopped what I was doing to take in the writing on Matt's side. "May your new wings take you where you want to be" I stood up and walked over to him and ran my fingers over his side. "When did you get this?"

Matt grabbed my hand and held it in place. "I was 15, right before my 16th birthday when I was getting emancipated. So I could get T.k and I out of foster care." Matt laughed to him self "The people caring for us at that time where furious with me when they saw it."

"I'm sorry I never noticed it before, it's beautiful."

"Thank you, and it's no problem we've been a little busy with other things when you've seen me shirtless." Matt kissed my forehead before pulling on his black tee. "Alright I'm ready"

I grabbed his hand and led him out and into the main part of Gucci. Matt pointed over to a large mural on the wall. "You're mother was beautiful, you look a lot like her."

"Thank you, sometimes I think it makes my Dad sad how much I look like her. He wears her wedding band on chain around his neck all the time."

Matt smiled. "I can relate to that, I wear my father's wedding band on my left hand. And T.k has our mothers on a chain."

We walked silently hand and hand back to the parking garage where the valet brought up my black Chevy 1500. I simply handed Matt the keys. "Here, I know you wanna drive it"

Matt kissed me quickly before grabbing the keys and jumping into the truck. I got in laughing. "You're crazy Yamato Ishida, but that's what I love about you."

The next day came all too quickly for me. I stepped out of my dressing room holding my beige bra to my chest, "Hey Matt, would you mind snapping this up for me?"

Matt jumped up from my bed. "No, not at all" He stepped into my dressing room and his eyes went huge. "This is a huge dressing room girl." Matt looked around. My room was done in a very elegant theme. The walls where done in ivory and beige with classical paintings on them.

I smiled as Matt stepped over to help button me up. Just as he finished, a slight knock came to my door and Tai walked in. "Sora's what's taking you so long?" He pulled my curtains back and walked in. Before I could reply, Matt stepped in front of me and spoke up. "She's getting her gown on now, would you mind stepping out?"

Tai looked at Matt frowning "Not really, she don't care if i'm in here."

"She may not, but I do" Tai looked over at me and I just gave him my pleading face. He just turned around and walked out. Matt yelled after him "Thanks man"

"Where's your dress? "Hanging over there" Matt grabbed it and gently helped me slide into it. He carefully buttoned eack black button, that ended right below my shoulder blades. As he clasped the last one he bent over and kissed my neck. It sent shivers down my spine. We walked out of the dressing room and Tai turned to face us.

"Wow, you look stunning Sora"

I blushed. "Thanks Taichi. So who are you bringing as your date?"

"Oh Mimi. Izzy is out of town and she said she didn't mind, That and something about a ew dress. But are you guys ready? Where due to be at the limo in 5"

I looked at Matt and grabbed his hand. "Yeah where ready. I just gotta slip my heels on."

We walked out and into the limo, Mimi was already inside and dressed in a hot pink ruffled cocktail dress with a matching manicure, Tai kissed her check as he got in. Then he faced Matt and smiled.

"Hope your ready to party tonight, it's going to be wild"

Matt looked out the window and replied. "I can't wait"

Mimi chimed in. "So anyway Izzy is at that high tech interview for the service this weekend"

I raised my eyebrows. "Wow, he made it. I mean it doesn't surprise me, Izzy's crazy smart."

"I know, I'm proud of him, only downfall he might have to move"

"How far?"

"Possibly out of state"

"Oh, we all know how that is. By far though leaving Japan was hardest for me."

"Really? I loved moving over here, but anyway you look fabulous tonight."

"You too."

Tai opened the champagne and passed it around. I slowly sipped mine as I felt my nerves start to rise.

I grabbed Matt's hand for support. He laced fingers with me automatically and kissed my cheek. I'm sure he was nervous too. Seeing this was his first party with my friends and I. The limo slowed and I began to take in the crowd and the number of reporters. It came to a complete stop and Tai broke the silence.

"Alright guys, game face time" Our door was opened, Matt stepped out first and automatically took my hand to help steady me. Camera's where flashing and people where yelling. It was insane, I had never seen it this crazy before. Mimi stepped up next to me and spoke up. "God, what the hell is going on here?"

"I don't know, lets get inside and talk to my dad." As I went to walk forward toward the building, someone grabbed my arm causing me to stagger sideways and almost fall. " , is it true your father is running for president?"

"Let go of my arm please, your hurting me. I don't know"

"Hey!" Matt stepped in front of me and grabbed onto the reporter and forced him off of me. "Keep your hands to your self"

"Excuse me, excuse me! Who are you?!"

Tai walked up and blocked the camera. "No comment. Let's go guys"

We got inside and it was a huge sigh of relief, everything was much more quiet and organized unlike the chaos outside. Tai walked up to me. "Sky, is your arm ok?"

"I think so" He looked down "Damn, I think not."

I looked down and was shocked to see my arm swollen and red. You could see the reporters nail marks in my skin. Matt stepped up and was looking pissed.

"Asshole"

I glanced up. "Mimi"

"Well she's right, he had no right to do that."

"Thank you Matt" Mimi snipped.

Before I knew it we where being ushered off to the back and getting our agenda for the night.

"Hey guys, where did Tai go?" Mimi's voice whimpered. "Cause I'm not walking out into the hall alone"

"I'm sure he'll be right back"

"He better be"

Just as I took in a breath of air, I heard my father's outraged voice followed by Tai's. He walked into the room and straight to me. "Sora, honey are you ok?"

"Yes Dad, I'm fine"

"Well Mr. Kido is on his way to address your arm and the authorities have already been notified about that reporter."

"Dad, I" But he was already walking out accompanied by his secretary.

I just rolled my eyes and went to sit down when I felt anger rise up through out my body.

"Taichi, what the hell was that all about? Huh?"

"Sora, calm down, he needed to know and I knew you weren't going to tell him"

"I can handle my own. I don't need you running off to my dad"

Tai inched closer to me and yelled back. "Well maybe if your head wasn't crammed up Matt's ass, you would have your priorities straight!"

"Alright, alright! Break it up you two!" Mimi and Matt stepped in between us just as Joe walked in. Tai turned and stormed out slamming the door, I looked at Mimi and spoke. "Just follow him, its ok."

Moments later Joe had my arm cleaned and bandaged. "Sora, only you could manage to come to one of these events and manage to get the one rouge reporter."

"I know, my luck"

"Well, just keep it clean and wrapped the next couple of days. It appears they pulled you hard enough to sprain the muscle running along here and pierced your skin with their nails, so that leaves you open for infection so I'm calling you in an antibiotic."

"Ok, thank you Joe." Matt was standing behind me with his hands propped on my shoulders. He seemed so stressed and upset. This was not how I wanted his first evening out with me to go. Joe turned his attention to Matt.

Well, I'm assuming your Matt, Sora's new boyfriend. I'm Joe, long time family friend and now personal

PA for her. Sorry I had to meet you under these circumstances."

Matt stuck out his hand for a shake. "Nice to meet you, and yeah I know."

"Well you too better be off, I'll see you shortly."

I stood and turned to face Matt. "I'm so sorry, none of this is going how I planned"

Matt cupped my face and briefly kissed my lips. "I know, and it's ok. I'm more concerned about you. Your a mess right now. Can I do anything to help?"

I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head against his chest. He automatically wrapped his arms around me in return. "Just hold onto me tight tonight and don't leave me"

"I won't"


End file.
